


Resolution

by caswell



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, major spoilers for november!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crying outside of a hospital is a bit more bearable if your best friend is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my boyfriend Howl!!   
> I wish we'd seen more of this scene in the anime tbh.... i need yosuke to hold yu 4eva

"Hear my heartbeat? Focus on that."

Yu nodded and burrowed his face into the crook of Yosuke's neck. He could hear it loud and clear- strong, but faster than usual, which made sense. After all, they  _had_ just almost killed a man. Though, maybe that wasn't the only cause, Yu mused- but now wasn't the time to think about that.

Yosuke pulled his partner closer still, until he could hear Yu's heart as well. It sounded pained, if one could describe a heartbeat like that, but even so, it was almost comforting. He brushed the snow from Yu's hair and whispered in his ear, "It's okay now. Nanako's alive, and Namatame isn't going to hurt anyone anymore..."

Yu nodded again, and he felt his heartbeat start to calm and stop pounding against his ribs. "Will you help me? Catch the culprit, I mean?"

"Of course, dude," Yosuke said, and chuckled. "That's what partners are for." He paused for a second before pressing a chaste kiss to Yu's cheek.

Yu pulled away and smiled- stunning, even with a tear-streaked face. "Thank you, Yosuke," he said softly.

"Don't mention it," Yosuke said with a grin. He shuffled his feat awkwardly. "...For real, please don't. Especially that last part; I'll never hear the end of it..."


End file.
